The Moon Heir and the Lost Ones Future and Past
by Crossoverpairinglover
Summary: When the Future and Past collide, the lost ones are unleashed. This is fated to occur upon the appearance of the heir to the moon. Trailer to story of mine of similar name


I did a few things like this in the past with my Naruto story, so I'm going to give it a try here, but to the tune of Kingdom Heart's Sanctuary

The Past and Present, Collide in a way never before seen

Old grudges are fulfilled, as new powers rise from the shadows

But at the end, will such a conflict bring destruction, or salvation?

In you and I there's a new land  
_Percy stands in a glowing hall, shimmering with images of the past_  
Angel's in flight  
_Jason in flight fighting against Thalia_  
wonk uoy naht noitceffa erom deen I  
_Percy approaches Cinderella Castle_  
My sanctuary, my sanctuary, yeah  
_Jason confronts a Crocodile Man on a river_  
Where fears and lies melt away  
_Percy blocks a lightning attack from Zeus_  
Music inside  
_Jason is confronted by Juno_  
wonk uoy naht noitceffa erom deen I  
_A doll is stabbed with a pin by a Caribbean woman_  
What's left of me what's left of me now  
_A red haired hero collapsed to the ground, blood tricking from the spot the doll was stabbed  
_

I watch you fast asleep  
_Percy encounters a huntress wielding a golden sword in a arena surrounded by statues of a jackal headed god_  
All I fear means nothing  
_The Huntress attacks_

In you and I there's a new land  
_The Red haired hero fighting a giant multi tailed fox_ _with a bow_  
Angels in flight  
_Jason meets a blond haired man with a book_  
wonk uoy naht noitceffa erom deen I  
_Percy meets the above man in Disney World_  
My sanctuary my sanctuary yeah  
_The Red Haired Hero is brought before Chiron and Dionysus_  
Where fears and lies melt away  
_Thalia meets a lady with rainbow wings_  
Music inside  
_Percy confronting a man with a contorted spear and a long white beard_  
wonk uoy naht noitceffa erom deen I  
_Jason with Aegis_  
What's left of me what's left of me  
_Artemis is confronted by a dark man in Brooklyn with a staff_

snwod dna spu ynam os  
_A mysterious girl appears in ice mist_  
My heart's a battleground  
_The red haired hero, a dark skinned boy and a dirty blond girl held in a air sphere by Zeus_  
snoitome eurt deen I  
_Jason and a transparent Reyna on a boat_  
wonk uoy naht noitceffa erom deen I  
_Leo being treed by giant birds_  
snoitome eurt deen I  
_Piper attacking an actor with a broomstick_

You show me how to see  
_The Red haired hero confronting Drew_  
That nothing is whole and nothing is broken  
_A child of Minerva being blown up by magic_

In you and I there's a new land  
_A group of downed huntresses including the Huntress from earlier being approached by a demigod with a large blade of bronze_  
Angel's in flight  
_A cloaked being with a staff standing in a blizzard_  
wonk uoy naht noitceffa erom deen I  
_Thalia attacking a four eyed blood red dog_  
My sanctuary my sanctuary yeah  
_Jason collapsing to the ground_  
Where fears and lies melt away  
_Percy and a person who looked like Nico at Antietam_  
Music inside  
_Percy defending Annabeth from the bearded man from earlier_  
wonk uoy naht noitceffa erom deen I  
_Percy with a hippo lady_  
What's left of me what's left of me now  
_Ribbons surrounding Zeus as Percy watches on_

My fears and lies  
_Camp Half Blood in Flames_  
Melt away  
_A force appears before Camp Jupiter_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

I must know, young man, what do you fight for. Is it, the gods?

...

Because, Jupiter, Zeus, Deus, Brontios, Astrapios, or whatever you choose to use as his name, will be the one to lead to the destruction of all things"

...

You may have gathered, you may have discovered things, but you shall still loose this fight. I must ask you, why do you fight still for a leader you all know is doomed to destroy himself.

A Trident flashes

A Eye of Horus flashes

SPQR flashes

A Moon Flashes

_The sage from before removes her hood, as Percy looks on in shock_

_"You were always a cute one, Percy"  
_

Read; The Moon Heir and the Lost Ones


End file.
